Anbu's Purple Cat
by SpacilyWitch
Summary: Hinata was given to the Anbu at the age of 8. Sasuke was in the Anbu since the Uchiha massacare. They grow up together, train togather and help each other out. Maybe it was just the two of them for a while but then how did the rest of the gang find out about them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Witch here with a new story for Naruto. it's strong! Hinata type of story. And it will have romance weather with Sasuke or Naruto I'm not sure. But before you read let me tell you that sasuke is a member of the anbu black ops instead of a ninja in Kakashi's team.**_

Hinata had always been seen as pitiful, weak, useless, as if she was an innocent puppy. She was always cared for or saved by friends and teachers, treated like a delicate princess. Her father seemed to loathe her existence as a person who couldn't even live up to the Hyuga name. That's why when the anbu came to the Hyuga household for a young Byakugan user Hiashi had given Hinata up in a flash. That was when she was 8.

When Hinata had learned of this, she had accepted her fate quickly. Understanding even if she did try to say no her father wouldn't care. Hinata went home trying to hide her emotions trying to keep smiling but when she had reached her room her silent tears fell down her face. She went into the room closed the door and broke down. It was done, she couldn't take it anymore and gave up on hiding it.

Becoming an anbu was hiding from the public and killing without mercy. Could she even do such a thing. She blamed her self for not living up to her father's expectations. But then she realized something of great importance. It wasn't her fault, no none of this was. More over it was her father's fault. He was the one who always made her feel insignificant, he was the reason she thought her mother's death was her fault, he was the reason she is going to be in the anbu black ops.

Now Hinata felt a fury of power take over her, she wiped her tears and thought of this as a new beginning. One without her cruel father. She stood up gathered a few of her belongings and waited to be picked up by the anbu. When it was time she left her house with her head held high. Her father and younger sister and a few of the branch family had come to see her off. She gave a kind smile to those of the branch and said goodbye to each one personally. She gave her sister the biggest hug and kissed her forehead before saying goodbye. When it came to her father she simply turned away from him and went to a masked man. Who was snickering on the inside that the daughter of the high and noble Hyuga clan had just ignored the 'great Hiashi'.

The masked man took a hold of Hinata and disappeared, leaving a raging red Hiashi Hyuga and a bunch of snickering branch house members

Hinata was brought into a dark place, filled with red stairs and bridges. It felt like a large maze to the small pale girl. Hinata looked in awe before she heard a cough and became a blushing tomato. She brought her head up to see an old man with a covered eye and bandaged arm. She wondered what could have occurred to cause such a thing. But did not ask.

"Hinata Hyuga, am I correct" the man said as Hinata meekly nodded. "Welcome to the anbu black ops. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you. Now come follow me" he said as he walked away.

They walked until coming to a sort of training area where most were near her age maybe a bit younger some a bit older. They kept on training even with the presence of a new recruit who was spared a passing glance. The robed man stopped in front of a young boy that was Hinata's age. He was training hard until he felt the presence of people behind him. He stopped and looked at the man and then Hinata. Capturing her petite figure, her pale eyes and porcelain skin adorned with a light blush, her violet hair short and hugging her curious face.

"Sasuke, this is your new partner Hinata. She is a member of the Hyuga and also carries a Kekkie Genkai, her's is called the Byakugan. She is new recruit and I want to see her ability. Spar with her." The man said sternly to the boy named Sasuke.

Hinata was surprised at the sudden claim to spar her. But she obliged, taking off her top and pants to reveal her training clothes underneath. She looked at the boy who was going to be her partner. Raven hair with fair skin, jet black eyes and a strong figure. When examining him a blush spread upon her face as she went into a fighting stance.

She hardened her face "Byakugan" she whispered while looking at him. Finding all chakra points to hit on him. He smirked at her as his eyes turned a blood red with three black dots. She flinched, this was the Kekkie Genkai of the destroyed Uchiha clan. He must have been the sole survivor she had heard about. Sasuke was now also fighting positions. Now all they needed was a signal to start. Which was given to them by the old man.

Hinata went first and flung an attack to his upper arm. He dodged easily and went to punch her in the gut, which Hinata had already noticed. She clasped her hands on his oncoming fist and used it to push her up into a jump over his head. She landed behind him and went for another attack in the lower back. Which Sasuke barely dodged as he swooped down to trip her which had succeeded. On the floor Hinata had quickly gotten up and went for Sasuke in the stomach which he dodged but didn't see her other hand going for his left arm which she hit.

Now Sasuke was a bit pissed and was ready to get serious. He had flung several punches at her which she narrowly dodged each. But when hitting her legs Sasuke realized that she was slower to react.

Hinata noticed he stopped attacking her for a millisecond and she took that to hit him in the gut before hitting another chakra point near his stomach. While unbalanced she went to kick him in the head which failed when Sasuke caught her foot and looked at her with red eyes. He flipped her over which she got up from but when getting into another Byakugan stance she was hit in the legs before she could react. She fell again and when trying to get up Sasuke pinned her down and had a fist a centimeter near her face. That's when the match finished.

The man was pleased to have found such a great Hyuga who could give a hard time to the Uchiha that had been training under him for 3 years. "Good job to the both of you. Hinata you have much potential but unless you polish up your fighting you won't be able to beat Sasuke. Ah Sasuke you did well but to get hit by her was a fault, you should learn from her as she learns from you. Understand." They both nodded and bowed. "Good then Hinata Sasuke will show you around and be your guide for now. I will check up on you both every now and then. When I think you are ready you will be sent out on anbu missions. Your uniform is already in the room you're assigned to which is next to Sasuke's." He said before leaving the two next to each other.

Hinata looks back and forth from Sasuke to the floor . The air seems heavy and she wishes to greet him in a formal way as such Hyuga's do. But first she needs to undo the chakra points that she hit.

"Ano-"

"Hey-"

The two stare at each other and wait for the other to speak again.

"You should-"

"You can-"

The small ones look at each other again and giggle. Hinata smiles brightly at the boy who gives a small blush and nod, as if saying she should go ahead and speak.

"a-ano I am H-H-Hinata Hyuga, it's n-nice to meet you."Hinata says while shying away " When we fo-fought I hit s-some chakra p-points of yours. I I can undo t-them now" he nodded at the last comment and gave her his arm and took of his shirt to allow her to undo the one on his stomach.

"Hey I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have a goal I have to reach and even though we are partners if you slow me down or stop me from reaching my goal, well what would happen won't be pretty." Hinata flinched at the last comment while looking up at him and nodded quickly.

"Good well I'm looking forward to training with you. C'mon let me show you where your room is." Sasuke said as he put on his shirt and started towards one of the many stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Witch i back in the house and ready to party! No not really i can barely write at the momment cause school just started and im ubber busy. But I'll try to update every two weeks so dont lose hope! I really will try! P.S. if you are reading my other Naruto fanfiction it updates tomorrow so dont forget!**_

It had been 4 years since Hinata has been in the Anbu black ops. She has grown well throughout the years, and the same goes for Sasuke. In those years they helped each other grow strong and proud, standing tall as one of the best Anbu of their age. The two had focused on learning new jutsu's and honing their combat skills. Helping each other find weakness and correct it.

The hardest part of training was perfecting their Kekkei Genkai. With no one to teach them, their capability was limited. Sometimes Sarutobi would bring someone in to help Hinata, the person always scowled at her like she was trash. Training would be tough and tiring, she would often get bruises and internal bleeding. While she was at work Sasuke had started to learn more about his ability slowly with the help of one's who experienced the terrifying power of sharingan. He could get an idea of the jutsu they used read about it and perfect it. They used their Kekkei Genkai on each other to see if that could help but both of them would faint of excess use. Most of the time reading scrolls was the best option with the least harmful side effects.

Hinata had tained long and hard each day, to get to the level that Sasuke is on. She had even stopped stuttering… almost. Together they became what seemed like best friends and possibly the deadliest duo. Hard training, practice missions, matches and fights, after the long and tedious work they went through Sarutobi-sama promoted them to official Anbu black ops.

Missions to kill, missions to eliminate any threat to Konoha. They had to hide from the public eye while carrying on the never ending mission, to protect Konoha, by any means necessary. Receiving their own masks made it official. Hinata had one of a cat with three purple slits going out from each cheek and one large blue triangle on the head. Sasuke got one like a Raven dark red lines that go down diagonally from the bridge of the nose and a black line at the beak of the mask to the forehead.

The missions they went on required to kill, the sight of blood made Hinata want to scream. This was a fatal flaw in Hinata as an Anbu. Sasuke never told anyone and Hinata left the killing to him. She could only knock out someone or kill them as nicely as possible without a single drop of blood. they both tried to conquer her fear but it only scared her more. The moment she saw blood and a dead body together she felt weak, she fell, she screamed, and then finally fainted.

At the moment they were coming back from a mission, one where they had to kill a far off noblemen who was planning on stopping trade with the Hidden Leaf as well as sharing their secrets. They entered the village quietly and walked through the shadows. No one sensing their presence just like always. Hinata had notice the bustling of the town busy in preparation, lanterns hung, girls in Kimonos, shop owners yelling louder than usual. This celebrating intrigued her, she was in dire need to know what was going on. She kept her mask on and curiosity pushed away, she would talk about it to Sasuke later. They entered the anbu black ops hideaway, and started of to Sarutobi-sama's office. They knocked on the large door and got a reply to come in.

He sat there and waited for Sasuke to hand in the scroll with the mission report. Sasuke swiftly gave it to him and once again bowed.

"How did it go? Any trouble"

"The kill went successfully but it seemed as if he expected us. The number of guards put up increased as well as the fact that there was a group of ninja guarding the gates and him. We believe that he had prior information of us coming. A spy infiltrated us or a traitor is within our troops." Sasuke said calmly.

"You were expected hmm. That is something I will look into it. Anything else?" He said while looking at the cat masked girl. "Go on, speak."

"Ano, may I ask a question" he simply nodded "what is going on in the village? What are they preparing for?" Sasuke gave a confused look to his partner, why would she care for something that didn't concern them.

"So you have noticed the towns antics." he sat quiet for a while " A festival. A festival is going to happen to celebrate the Chunnin exams this year." He spared a glance at the girl who seemed to brighten up when hearing this. "Are you interested in attending?" Both looked up at the old man, Hinata in delight as she meekly nodded, Sasuke in bewilderment. "I may allow you to go, you as well Sasuke. But tell me do you have an idea to who could have been the traitor?"

Hinata was confused if she had an idea on who it could be she would have said so immediately but this must be a sort of test. She had to think fast and attentively, it couldn't have been a spy no one could get passed the forces undetected. Most likely a traitor. It had to be someone informed of the mission which were around 30 people. In those 30 around 5 are suspicious of not following the rules set for them already. In those 5, 3 have gone out recently. And from those 3 only one would be stupid enough to trade information.

Hinata looked up and said "When it comes down to it I wouldn't think anyone would be foolish enough to spy on the anbu but traitors are different. 30 anbu knew of this mission, None of which would or shall I say should tell. yet there are some who choose greed over the village. If I had to blame someone Haruka Hitomi is the one who would have said something."

Sarutobi stared at Hinata with a small smirk, she had always ranked first in smarts and that's why he could trust her to make such a deduction in a small amount of time. "Ah yes that seems quite befitting of the man. You have done well. You may leave now, the festival is at 6:30 go ahead and have fun, be back at 8:00 exact though. And ready for tomorrow you will have a new mission."

Both stood and nodded, Hinata was in utter happiness as Sasuke got over his confusion and was impassive to their freedom for the night. They both entered their rooms and decided to leave at 6:20 to get to the festival on time.

Hinata got on the only kimono she owned which was black on the bottom slowly getting whiter till completely white at the left shoulder. Adorned with red butterflies that get Pinker the closer to the left shoulder. Her now shoulder length hair pinned up in a bob. She left her room to see Sasuke in a midnight blue men's kimono with small purple flowers on the bottom right. Both without their masks on Hinata smiled politely at Sasuke who gave her a nod. They left the building and headed to the town.

The darkness was illuminated with the lanterns and street stands. The once quiet night was loud with the bickering of friends and the loud street venders. Sasuke walked with confidence through the streets as Hinata smiled softly next to him. Hinata hid her face with a fan as some boy with a white dog smirked at her, she giggled and waved. They passes many shops Hinata stopped at most of the, buying items for herself and sometimes for Sasuke.

"Hinata, why did you want to come here? You're usually as impassive about such things like me. You even said yourself you don't care for such festivals and that once you joined the Anbu you gave up such pleasures" Sasuke said while looking at her.

She widen her eyes a bit before smiling once more she looked up to the endless sky before answering. " I questioned why, why would I even notice such a thing. I thought when I left my home, I also left such pleasures. But when I saw the hustle and bustle, that's when I thought that maybe, maybe i could be like those girls. In cute kimonos, hair pinned up, all dolled up. Maybe I could turn back the clock and enter once again my childhood dreams. Maybe you could walk me around as everyone notices us, and for once I don't feel like just the shadow of a single flower in a far off meadow. Maybe I could be more than that. I wanted to have one night that people could see me, and i could forget everything and enter the life of a girl I don't know. Plus Sasuke, things like this " she stepped in front of Sasuke and looked at him joyfully "their really fun!"

Sasuke stopped and pondered if Hinata had really felt all this pain in her heart. But he questioned it not and rolled his eyes at her and started walking as she caught up slowly "I guess one night will be fine. But don't forget who we are, got it" she smiled at him and continued to walk until they got to a Dango store. Hinata insisted on eating this, they went in and sat a table.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello my amazing readers! Here is a new chapter just for you (-3-) _**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Mcdonald's Lover: Thankyou!_**

Hinata giggled words into Sasuke's ears as they waited for their order of Dango to arrive. She played with her hair and checked her patch of kunai, she twiddled her fingers and looked all around the store. Finally she tried to talk with the silent Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Hinata started, to which Sasuke looked up. "You know I hear that they have really good Dango here, even better than the ones I sometimes make!" a simple nod in reply was all he gave to her. Hinata pouted but smiled to herself, content with the conversation that she got out of him.

"Here you go Miss, four orders of Dango, Green tea for the lady and Black for the man." The waitress set down their order and a few napkins. Hinata whispered out a thanks as Sasuke simply nodded, to which the waitress blushed. Never had she seen someone so handsome in her life.

Hinata picked up her tea and took a sip before looking at the Dango. She picked it up and plopped all three into her mouth at once. Chewing the yummy dessert she swallowed and smiled joyfully. Picking up her drink once more to take a sip. She looked up at Sasuke who was already finished and smirking at her.

"W-What?" she questioned with a faint blush.

"You, you really are enjoying yourself." he stated, smiling at her with arrogance.

She blinked several times, her pale eyes going from confused to bewildered till finally showing a gleam of happiness. She chuckled as she said "Yes I really am!" The conversation seemed to mutually stop there a Hinata smiled to herself and Sasuke drank his tea in silence.

The bells placed above the door as more people began to enter, then the hustle and bustle of four sensei's and their several students entered.

"Wow this place looks soooo cute!" a girl with hair bubbly pink said excitedly.

"I hear their dango is amazing!" said the blond one nudging her friend.

"Well then I can't wait to eat!" two said simultaneously. One a fairly large boy and the other a whiskered blond haired kid.

Hinata slightly stiffened, hoping they wouldn't notice her or even acknowledge their presence. Sasuke looked up from his cup to see a slightly worried Hinata, his gaze slowly went to the crowd of ninja and had a somewhat clear understanding of what she was worried about.

"Hinata, lets go somewhere else." Sasuke put down his cup and some money to pay for the food. Hinata looked up from her cup and nodded fast. She got up from her seat and went nest to Sasuke who was already ahead of her. She smiled as she started to walk with him to the door. _No one noticed me, that's good_. She let out a sigh as she passed them, talking and laughing together.

Suddenly a firm grasp on her arm pulled her back forcing her to stop, which made Sasuke stop as well. She looked back at the person who held onto her. the talk of the crowd stopped, her eyes were wide and her heart beat was fast.

"H-Hinata?" staring at her was her first crush, the yellow haired boy, whiskers adorning his face, that seemed to smile non stop. "Hinata it's you, isn't it!" _Naruto!_


End file.
